The way I loved you
by scissorslover742
Summary: Hey guys this is the sequel of "You are my only reason to live" hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, from now on this story will be co written with fanfic74lover.**

After school:

Beck: You like walking? Because we are going to walk all the way home, so you must like it.

Jade: Don't you have a car? Because you don't look like a guy who walks.

Beck: Well, not everything is what it seems. Talking about that, why don't you tell me about you? Because you are a TOTAL mystery.

Jade: That's none of your business. My personal life is my problem, not yours.

Beck: Hey, I was just trying to be friendly.

Jade: I don't need your friendship. Why don't you live me alone and go with your groupies.

Beck: Hey, calm down, I don't like those girls. They are really shallow and annoying.

Jade: Yeah, right. Are we near your place? I'm getting tired.

Beck: There's only one block left.

Jade (shy): And, how does your place look like?

Beck: You will love it, believe me. Oh, look there it is.

Jade (thinking): Oh this is a pretty house.

Beck: And, this is my R.V.

Jade: Seriously? Why do you live in that, when you have a house?

Beck: Because my parents said that if I live under their roof, I have to follow their rules. So, my roof, my rules.

Jade (sarcastic): Lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the RV:

Beck: So, what do you want to do for the scene?

Jade: Well, we can do a scene where I'm the villain and you are something like the damsel in distress and I kill you.

Beck: Well, I'm not sure about the villain, but YOU can be the damsel in distress and I can be your knight in shining armor.

Jade: Yeah, well… I don't care.

Beck: So, that's it. I'll be your prince charming.

Jade: Alright then, so what is it going to be about? I mean, do you have a plot or something?

Beck: Well, kind of. But nothing as you could do. Cat told me that you like writing, and she said that you are really good.

Jade (thinking): Stupid Cat, why did you tell him that. (Talking) Yeah, I like writing.

She sits in the couch, and Beck sits next to her.

Beck: Well, let's start.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade: Well, we can set it in the old England; you know what I mean, the time of the monarchy and stuff.

Beck: Yeah, you can be the princess and I can be like your very loyal knight who is secretly in love with you and you secretly love me back.

Jade: But I'm going to marry a young king to unite our kingdoms.

Beck: But I stop the wedding, we run away and we have seven kids.

Jade: Seven kids? Man, you are fucking kidding me.

Beck: Ha, 'Kay right without the kids. By the way, do you like kids?

Jade: Why do you care? Freak.

Beck: Hey, I just wanted to know. I want to have a big family when I get older and also a very good wife (He looks at her)

Jade: WTF? Stop looking at me you asshole. Let's go back to the plot.

Beck: Alright, alright. Where did we stop?

Jade: You said that we were going to run away.

Beck: Yes, we are.

(Jade blushes)


	4. Chapter 4

Jade's phone rings:

Jade's father: Where the fuck are you? Why aren't you at home stupid slut?

Jade: Why do you even care? Just live me alone, I don't want to see you, fucking asshole.

Beck (thinking): Wow, I think she is talking to her boyfriend. They seem to have problems, he is probably an asshole; I bet he doesn't treat her the way she deserves. He shouldn't be her boyfriend, I should be her boyfriend.

Jade's father: Come home NOW, you fucking whore.

Jade: Shut the hell up.

(She hangs up)

Beck (worried): Is everything alright?

Jade: I have to go.

Beck: Why? What's wrong?

Jade: Please, just leave me alone. I need to go.

Beck: Well, can I walk you home?

Jade: No, I'll be okay by my self. Like I always do.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade gets home.

Jade (opening the door): Please God, don't make him hit me.

Jade's father: You fucking bitch, what the hell were you doing outside home? You know that you have to be here after school, you idiot.

Jade: I was doing homework. I have to do a scene for Sikowits and I was at my partners house practicing.

Jade's father: Yeah, you think I'm stupid? I bet you were having sex, you are such a worthless slut.

Jade: Shut up, you don't know anything.

He slaps her and hit's her everywhere.

Jade: Ouch, stop.

Jade's father: Shut up slut, you deserve worst.

She goes upstairs, to her room, crying.

Jade (crying): Why does he treat me so bad? What have I done to him?

She goes to her wardrobe and takes out a razor.

Jade (cutting her arm): I'm so worthless. I wish someone loved me, but that would never happen. I'm such a mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Next day:

Jade woke up with bruises all over her body and cuts in her arms. She didn't want to go to school, but that was better than staying home.

In school:

Jade is at her locker when a bunch of girls stopped her.

Lily: Hey you better stop hanging out with Beck, you are not for him. He is so cool and you are a loser.

Kayla: Stop hanging out with him or you would get hurt.

Jade; I'm just going to go, cause I don't want to waste my saliva with a bunch of snobbish, narcissist bitches, so bye. (She walks away)

Lily: Sorry guys, you would have to miss your scene.

In the hallway:

Beck spots Jade and notices bruises on her back and neck. He walks towards her.

Beck: Hey, what's up?

Jade (in a weak tone): Oh, hi.

Beck (pointing her neck): What's up with that?

Jade: Oh, is nothing. I just fell from the stairs.

Beck (doubting): Okay, so let's go to IMPROV. We have a scene to do.

Jade: 'Kay.

They were on their way to IMPROV class when someone pushed them inside the janitor's closet and locked them inside.

Beck tries to open the door but fails.

Jade: What are we going to do now?


	7. Chapter 7

Beck: I think someone locked us.

Jade: Just stating the obvious.

Beck: Okay, don't get mad at me, we will find the solution.

Jade (panicking): You better find a solution now because I'm claustrophobic.

Beck: Oh. Listen don't worry, I'm going to open this door.

He hits the door as hard as he can but he's unable to open it.

Jade: OMG. I'm starting to freak out. Please do something. Oh we are going to die. OMG I can't breathe. (She starts to cry)

Beck (hugging Jade): Please don't cry I will fix this. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

The bell rings.

Jade: Holly crap, we lost our chance to present the scene.

Beck: Don't worry, It doesn't matter.

Suddenly someone opens the door.

Sikowits: Guys, where have you been?

Beck: Someone locked us here.

Jade: OMG we are free! Yes (She hugs Beck)

Beck hugs her back.

Sikowits: Well guys, I don't think there's another chance for you to do the scene. I'm sorry.

Beck: Well there's nothing we can do about. At least we are out of the closet.

Jade: Yes, you are right.

While walking:

Beck: Why will someone do that?

Jade: I think I know. Today a bunch of your fan girls talked to me and they told me that if I did the scene with you something bad would happen. I guess that was the bad thing, considering that everyone here knows about my claustrophobia.

Beck: Oh, I must talk with them. This was way out of line.

Jade: Well, they are like that. Get used to it and don't talk to them, I don't want any more trouble.

Beck: Are you sure?

Jade: Yes, I've had too much drama for a week.

Beck: Why do you say that?

Jade: Oh, it's nothing. See you later.

Beck: 'Kay.


	9. Chapter 9

Beck's POV:

What is going on with Jade? She's been acting weird. I mean I've just known her for like two days, but I think there's something wrong with her, because someone called her the other night and she totally freaked out and started to yell. And today I saw bruises on her body. I think someone is hurting her and she doesn't want to tell me. I'm really worried about her, I need to find out was wrong.

Jade's POV:

I can't deal with my life anymore. I mean I'm 15 and my dad hates me and, to make it worst, he is hitting me a lot more this days, I wonder why**. **

And there is this Beck guy, that is really sweet and he actually cares a lot about me and that's cool. But I'm afraid he would discover my secret.


	10. Chapter 10

At school.

Beck was walking towards his locker, when Lily pulled his shirt and kissed him.

At that moment Jade appeared and saw that; with a small sob she started to run.

When he heard a sob, Beck pushed Lily and saw Jade running so he followed her.

Beck: JADE, JADE. Please stop, listen to me.

Jade entered to the janitor's closet. She took her scissors out of her bag and started to cut her arms.

Suddenly Beck opened the door and saw Jade hurting herself.

Beck: Jade, what are you doing?

Jade (crying): Live me alone.

Beck (walking near Jade): Please. Put the scissors down.

Jade: You are not my boss, fuck you.

Beck (taking the scissors away from Jade): Why are you doing this?

Jade (sobbing): Because I want to die and nobody loves me.

Beck: Don't say that. I love you.

Jade: You… you love me?

Beck: Yes, I love you.

Jade: If you love me, why did you kiss Lily?

Beck: I didn't kiss her, sh kissed me and I pushed her away.

He held's Jade's face with his hands and kisses her.

Jade: I love you too.

Beck: And what about your boyfriend?

Jade: What boyfriend?

Beck: The one that called you when you were at my RV-

Jade: He's not my boyfriend.

Beck: Who is him then?

Jade: He's my dad.

Beck (with a worried face): Oh, well. Now promise me that you'll never cut yourself again.

Jade: I will try.

Beck: Don't say I will try. Say I will.

Jade: I will try, only for you.


End file.
